Nothing much
by DiePi
Summary: What has Kurosaki Ichigo done to piss off one Hitsugaya Toshiro so much, and how will he make it up for it? YAOI IchixHitsu established relationship Rated T for BL


This is a random oneshot that I wrote out of impulse in about ten minutes… /sweat drop/ I actually just finished the first draft of last chapter of Empathy so I thought I could spare little bit of side-tracking now.

I did say I would write a sequel to 'That's Kurosaki Ichigo for you' and I do have some sort of storyline but somehow I can't get them on computer and another idea for multi-chapter story that came to me during 'Empathy' is constantly bugging me… Damnit.

Well, this is an oneshot as you can see, IchiHitsu established. Fluff ensues, as usual. Please RxR.

Disclaimer: Bleach and all its characters belong to one legendary Kubo Tite so leave me alone, I'm a poor girl with one simple wish to play around with our Shiro and Ichi in this imaginative world.

* * *

**Nothing much by Heuk Ya **

* * *

Ichigo was staring, actually, glaring at the door to Handicrafts club, looking thoroughly annoyed with himself and blushing in several interesting shades of red at same time. He would make it to getting his hand on the door but never manage to actually slide it open, muttering something to himself furiously without an inkling of all the weird stares he was earning himself. Then suddenly, he banged his fist on the wall, startling everyone, then almost broke the door, sliding it with unnecessarily huge force. Everyone watched curiously as Ichigo walked up to a certain navy-haired boy with square glasses who simply raised an eyebrow when Ichigo stopped in front of him. 

"What, Kon needs fixing again?"

"No!"

"You don't need to shout so loud, I'm not deaf."

"…..."

Ishida looked at Ichigo then with a sigh, pushed up his glasses.

"What do you want?"

"…… I… he…"

"What?"

Then Ichigo, face beet red, bellowed out.

"I NEED YOUR HELP!!!"

----------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu-------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------

Matsumoto Rangiku, the ever so jolly vice-captain of 10th division, was lost as she eyed her captain carefully. Hitsugaya Toshiro, the prodigy captain of _Gotei_ 13, was in a mood that she had never seen before. And acting in a way she had never seen before, if she might add.

Currently the said captain was filing through the mountains of paper on his desk. Which was usual, so that wasn't what worried her. What worried her was how her captain would suddenly stop writing then scowl to a level even she had never witnessed then abruptly return to work as if nothing happened.

Hitsugaya Toshiro never tracked off in the middle of paperwork.

The vice-captain stared at the stacks of paper in front of her, simply seeing through them, trying to think what could have brought such change in her captain's behaviour. She wondered if it was something she did but if it was, she would have already been told very clearly with the usual yelling ringing in her ear. Nothing much had been happening around _Sereitei_ either and Hinamori, who made a full recovery from physical and mental injuries, had just visited them before going back to her division letting them know of her new title, acting captain.

Matsumoto was ticking off any possible reasons when she came across one that could explain this uncanny behaviour of her captain and giggled.

'I wonder what's going on now…?'

Hitsugaya Toshiro, the said captain who was scaring daylight out of his vice-captain, was actually feeling curious. Very curious and if he would care to admit, very annoyed. He was so caught up with his thoughts that he didn't even realise his scowl had just levelled up from expert to god-level and was actively tracking off from paperwork.

It was over a month since he heard from a certain idiotic carrot-top substitute shinigami and this had never happened before since they had gotten into a relationship. Ichigo wrote to him at least four times a week letting him know anything and everything that has been going on in his life. Hitsugaya actually ended up changing the route he took from his quarter to his office so that he would walk pass the postal service to save poor subordinate what became almost daily running.

It had been bizarre (and annoying) that he had not received a single letter from the one Kurosaki Ichigo for over a month despite there being no reports of serious attacks in Karakura village but when Hinamori came to see him today, it took turn for the worse.

-Hitsugaya-_kun_, will you be free tomorrow?-

-Tomorrow? Why?-

-I knew you would forget, it's your birthday, Hitsugaya-_kun_.-

-My birthday? Already?-

-Yes, today is 19th Dec. We thought of surprise party but then I wasn't sure if Kurosaki-_san_ would have a separate plan or something so…-

Hitsugaya scowled at Matsumoto who was giggling as Hinamori blushed. They had been having great fun at his expense ever since they found out that he was going out with the troublemaker _ryoka_. He almost spat out the words but managed to control it just in time, barely making it sound civil.

-No, I don't think Kurosaki has anything planned.-

Hinamori's eyes widened and her mouth formed a small 'o' as she quickly exchanged few glances with Matsumoto who just shrugged. Hitsugaya had already returned his attention back to paperwork and sensing that he was now definitely not in a good mood, Hinamori told him that she will come by again later with watermelon. Hitsugaya just nodded as he continued to sign away the papers without really paying attention what each was for.

So his birthday was tomorrow. And his so-called boyfriend was pretty much dead as far as he was concerned, with no news from him or Karakura village. Not that Hitsugaya ever cared much about his birthday but he did want to know just what on earth was going on. Oh, he wasn't annoyed or angry for the lack of attention, he definitely wasn't. He was Hitsugaya Toshiro, the youngest _tendo_ captain in Soul Society history, doesn't get angry because his boyfriend decides to go hermit on him weeks prior to his birthday, of course not.

Matsumoto decided that her division would probably better stay away for today as she slowly scuttled towards the door. Her captain, usually ever so aware of her little moves, was just scribbling across the paper with his eyes blazing as if he was going to release Hyourinmaru at any moment. When she reached the door, she quickly got out of the office and put a sign on the door when she closed it. She probably should try to contact her captain's lover if she didn't want to find the whole division building encased in ice. The sign should keep people away until she returned. With last look on the door, she scampered towards where they kept the hell butterfly.

The sign read: 'Enter at your own peril. Angry dragon's wrath awaits you.'

----------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu-------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"…I think I should be the one screaming for joy."

Ishida sighed exasperatedly, pushing his glasses up as he watched a carrot-top bouncing around the room, completely out of character.

"Ishida, thanks, I really owe you one."

"Next time, just think of something else that won't need my input, okay? Another one like this and you have a death match coming up with me, and I WILL kill you."

"Yeah, sure, okay."

Ishida shook his head. That idiot probably didn't catch a word of what he had just said.

"You better get going, it's already dinner time."

"SHIT!!!! Yeah, uh, I'll get you something when I come back!"

"Just go."

"Thanks, Ishida!!"

Ishida rolled his eyes, watching Ichigo running out, something clutched in his hand. How that idiot came up with the idea, he would never know, but he was sure of one thing. Tenth division captain was about to get very personal gift for his birthday.

----------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu-------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------

It was official. Hitsugaya Toshiro, the ever so level-headed -despite his irritated scowls- captain of the tenth division, was pissed off, and a lot, at that. The temperature in the administration office was about ten degrees lower than anywhere else in the division and his blazing gaze made only Matsumoto and Hinamori capable of going into the office and holding a conversation, however short it may be. As it neared the evening, all shinigamis in the 10th division were sighing in relief that they could now leave the freezing hell and relax, sincerely hoping that whatever has angered their captain will be solved by the time they return tomorrow.

Hitsugaya was still in his office, finishing off last stack of paperwork in deep crimson light of sunset. His vice-captain was nowhere to be seen as usual and he preferred it that way today. Checking that he only had 18 more to go, he signed another paper, holding the brush so hard that it was in fact cracking in his hand. Then the hand abruptly stopped. Turquoise eyes glared at the door and if looks could kill, the door had been stabbed fifty ways to Sunday. Then familiar reiatsu (which only served to infuriate Hitsugaya even more as he recognised who it belonged to) grew closer with stomping foot sounds, which stopped in front of his office door. Then the door burst open with a loud shout.

"Toshiro!!"

"………………………………………………….G.E.T. O.U.T."

Ichigo blinked at the low growl, then visibly flinched at his boyfriend's furious gaze that was burning with anger. He quickly closed the door and literally ran to the desk before the frosty captain would have chance to freeze him and thrust something in front of his face just as Hitsugaya was about to grunt out another warning.

Now it was Hitsugaya's turn to blink. He was glaring at his bloody idiotic boyfriend one minute then next his vision was filled with something white and black. He pulled his head back a little, trying to put enough distance between whatever it was and himself so that he could focus on it properly.

"……………………"

It was a small stuffed toy, and although it was not exactly well-made (if truth be spoken, it was far from well-made), there was no doubt who it was supposed to be with that white hair and two little green sparks for the eyes, black _shihakshou_ (AN: shinigami's black kimono), white _haori_ and a green sword band with fake Hyourinmaru across the back on top of a black insignia with 十 inside it.

Hitsugaya stared at the toy for long time, not even blinking all the while. Then he looked up from his seat to see Ichigo blushing furiously but his chocolate eyes shining with excitement and achievement. The teal orbs lowered themselves again and this time, when he looked at the toy again, he saw things he missed out the first time. On Ichigo's hand that were holding out the toy, he could see many little cuts and red pricked dots on the finger tips, and he had definitely not seen them last time they had met.

"……Is this supposed to be me?"

"Well… I mean… I know it's not so… you know… good… but… uh… I… thought it looked like you, um… so I got it…"

Hitsugaya watched Ichigo spluttering, with his eyebrows raised. This idiot really sometimes underestimated his sharpness, and Hitsugaya couldn't tell whether Ichigo did it intentionally or not. Probably not, since words like 'subtlety' and 'perceptiveness' didn't exist in one Kurosaki Ichigo's dictionary. Then he noticed that Ichigo's other hand was hiding behind his back and he turned around in his seat to face Ichigo, stretching his neck.

"What have you got behind you?"

And Ichigo spluttered even more, mumbling something incoherent that Hitsugaya could not be bothered to decipher after all the frustration and annoyance he had been building up, so he just crossed his arms and stared at Ichigo. Ichigo knew better to do what he's told than not when Hitsugaya was giving him THE look (how can you not, it was one of four infamous glares in current _Gotei_ 13 along with Yamamoto, Unohana and Kuchiki Byakuya) so averting his gaze, he showed his other hand.

This time, Hitsugaya almost smirked if he hadn't been so infuriated with this carrot-top until a minute ago. It was a similar sized toy, slightly taller with black _shihakshou_ and orange hair, bandage-wrapped Zangetsu on the back. It was clearly visible that this was probably Ichigo's first attempt since the quality was… not quite up to his own one's level. When the emerald eyes looked up, Ichigo grinned sheepishly.

"I… I've never done it before and it was difficult even with Ishida's help so I thought I should try making something else before making yours."

Finally sparing a snort, Hitsugaya placed his chin on his hand, leaning on the desk.

"And this is why you suddenly stopped writing to me?"

"Pretty much… Kinda got caught up with it."

"And this is supposed to be my birthday present?"

"Well… uh… yeah…?"

Hitsugaya had never seen Ichigo so unsure and unsecure like this as his cut and pricked fingers fidgeted with the stuffed toys. After staring at the substitute shinigami for awhile, Hitsugaya lowered his head and sighed.

An idiot is an idiot to the end, right?

Ichigo wasn't sure what he should do when Hitsugaya suddenly stood up. The way he snatched both toys out of his hands, he thought his boyfriend was going to shred them into pieces after freezing them in Antarctic-type ice. And probably freeze him as well. What he didn't expect was for Hitsugaya to grab the front of his _shihakshou_ and pull him down roughly to kiss him on his lips. It took Ichigo some time to recover from the shock but once he did, he quickly took over the kiss, wrapping his arm around the narrow shoulder and pulling the lithe body close to him.

When the kiss ended and they broke apart, Hitsugaya shoved Ichigo away not so gently as he let the _shihakshou_ go and returned to his desk as if nothing happened. Ichigo just stood at the side, unsure of what to do now that he had given his presents and his boyfriend thoroughly pissed off. Then Hitsugaya, whose eyes were already reading the next paper, chucked few from the last stack (yes, there were times that Hitsugaya actually finished the mountains of paperworks) at him which he managed to catch out of reflex.

"Look through them for me. Hinamori's planning something and we're going to be late at this rate."

Ichigo stared at the prodigy captain for awhile, then the word 'we' finally hit him. Grinning, returning to his usual confident self, Ichigo sat down at the couch in front of the desk and started scanning the paper.

When Ichigo sat down with his back on him, Hitsugaya spared few seconds to look at the orange hair that was now tilting sideway, probably because he didn't understand just what the hell the report was on about. He quickly looked down, this time a smirk adorning his face.

His boyfriend was a biggest idiot he had ever met.

----------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu-------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------

Next day, Matsumoto was running through the drawers of Hitsugaya's desk while he was out at captaincy meeting, trying to find a set of keys to a cupboard for her to hide the paperwork when she came across something so cute she couldn't help but squeal.

In the bottom drawer where her captain usually kept all his random personal belongings therefore rather cluttered, a small area had been cleared and separated by a box. And on top of the box were two stuffed toys, one looking like her captain and the other, his boyfriend, leaning on each other for support, their heads touching each other.

Back in the first division, one white-haired prodigy captain was wondering why there was suddenly a shiver running down his spine.


End file.
